


When the Sky Leaves, the Earth Breaks

by FineLineL0u



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Kidnapping, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Sad, Short, Simon Cowell Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineLineL0u/pseuds/FineLineL0u
Summary: They thought they were finally free from the evil clutches of Simon. Free to love, free to be happy, free to be themselves, but they were wrong.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. To love and to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story. All rights reserved. I do not own the characters, they own themselves. I also have this posted on Wattpad under FineLineL0u. Enjoy !!

As Harry walks through the small market, he can't help but think how lucky he is. Here he is at age 26 looking for an anniversary present for the boy who captured his heart a decade prior. They had been through so much together and they had finally escaped. They were actually going to be free. Ever since Louis left Simon's record label, all he could think about was finally being able to announce his love for the older boy to the whole world. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw something shining in the window of a small jewelry store. He reached out and grasped the cold handle, opening the door. The bell chimed and a petite lady with grey hair looked up at him. She held up her finger to him indicating she would be right with him. He gave her a nod and headed over to the case of rings. She hung up the phone and made her way over to where Harry was standing.  
"Do you see one you like?" she asked, leaning down to unlock the jewelry case. Harry didn't say anything, he just pointed to the contents of the case, his finger leaving a smudge on the glass. Harry had always been a quiet kid. His mom used to worry about it, but that all changed the day he met Louis. Harry still gets nervous when he performs, but every time he looks up to the hidden box and sees the love of his life staring down at him he is reminded that it's okay to be who he really is. "That's a beautiful ring" the lady smiled at Harry. Her soft green eyes were comforting to him. She had kind eyes. "Whoever this is for is a lucky guy," she said, giving him a quick wink. He couldn't contain the wide grin that overcame his face as she handed him the black velvet box. He looked down at the sleek 18 karat white gold satin finished wedding band and he knew it was perfect. This would solidify their freedom. When they got married they never bothered buying rings because they knew management would never allow them to be worn. Instead they settled for inking their skin as a reminder of their never ending love and devotion for each other. The old woman knew that look, I mean she had been working in a jewelry store for the last four decades. She didn't even need to ask. She took the small box back and got it ready for him to take home.  
As he is walking out of the store and back to his car his phone buzzes. Louis' name flashes on the screen. The message simply reads 'Haz call me. It's an emergency'. His smile fades and he quickly types, 'Call you when I get to the car'. He shoves his phone into his jacket pocket and starts making his way to where he parked. When he reaches his car a few moments later he can't help but worry. He slides into the front seat and places the small blue bag into the glove box. He is about to grab his phone when he feels a sharp pain to the back of his head right before everything goes dark.


	2. I wish you were here with me

~Louis~  
“It doesn't make any sense. He said he would call when he got to the car," Louis said pacing around Liam's flat. He can feel Liam and Zayn's eyes on him. "Why hasn't he called me back." He is in a full panic at this point.  
"Louis, he's fine. He probably parked far away. It's only been a few minutes," Liam said pulling Louis onto the couch. "You need to calm down. Just breathe." Louis' head snapped up to look at Liam. He can not believe what he is hearing. He shakes his wrist loose from Liam's firm grip. Liam looks at him with worry in his eyes.  
"Calm down!" Louis shouts. "You want me to calm down. Niall has been missing for days and now Harry won't pick up his fucking phone." He huffs as Liam and Zayn exchange a look. "Stop looking at me like I am crazy, I am not crazy!" He's about to give Liam a piece of his mind when his phone dings. He hurdles over the couch and grabs it. He expects to see Harry's name, but instead is met with the last name he wants to see.  
"What the hell does he want," Liam says over Louis' shoulder. This causes Louis' to jump, Liam always has been a sneaky bastard. He didn't even hear him stand up. They are both staring down at the number that belongs to Satan himself, Simon Cowell. He unlocks his phone and scans over the message. He lets out a broken whimper as his phone falls from his hand creating a small thump when it meets the floor. 'This can't be happening. Is this for real? Where are they? Are they okay, is HARRY okay?' There's so much circling through Louis' mind that he can't think straight. Zayn is calling out for him, but Louis can't hear. His vision goes fuzzy; he can't breathe. Then suddenly he finds himself on the floor. He feels two strong arms wrap around him and pull him in tight. He hopes they belong to Harry, his Harry, but he knows it can't be him. Zayn holds the small boy in his arms as he sobs. Zayn whispers calming words in his ear, which Louis can't quite make out. "What's wrong Louis? What's happened?" Liam rushes over to where Louis and Zayn are. Louis points to the phone and Liam goes over to grab it. His eyes go wide as he reads over the message that sent Louis into hysteria.  
"H-h-he has them," Louis manages to squeak out. He buries his face into Zayn's chest.  
"What?" Zayn has no idea what Louis is going on about. He is rubbing slow circles on the older boy's bicep waiting for his response. He grabs his chin and brings Louis' gaze to meet his own. 'Who is them? Louis, what are you trying to say?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
"Simon," Louis cringes at the name. "Simon has Harry and Niall." He sobs and drops his head back into Zayn's chest. Zayn is still not following. He looks up to Liam for clarity.  
Liam sighs as a tear runs down his cheek. "Simon has taken Niall and Harry. This message says he has had Niall for three days and now he has Harry." Liam takes a deep breath.  
"He says if we get the police involved he will kill them both and he says he wants to trade them."  
"Trade them for what?" Zayn asks in disbelief.  
Louis sits up and wipes his face on the sleeve of his sweater. "Me."


	3. When I'm not with you I'm weaker

~Harry~  
Harry is awakened by a punch to the face. He looks up at the direction it came from and is met with the same cold dead eyes that have hunted him for years. He tries to stand up, but quickly realizes he is bound to a chair. Before he can say anything he feels Simon's fist hard against his face again. His head, which was already throbbing, falls forward. He barely has the strength to lift it. He can feel the blood pouring out of his nose. Simon yanks his head up using a fist full of his hair. When Harry finally builds the strength to look up he is met with a sickening grin plastered on Simon's face.  
"Guess what Curly," Simon says in a high pitch voice, mocking Louis. His Louis. Harry tries to speak, but Simon grabs his hair tighter and brings his face just inches in front of Harry's. "He's mine" he says in a growl. "He has always been mine, and now he will forever be mine" He releases Harry's hair letting his head fall back to its hanging position. With a low chuckle Simon leaves the small dark room he is in and closes the door. Harry is alone and in so much pain, but all he can think about is Louis. What does he mean 'now he will have him forever? He needs to stop Simon and protect Louis. He just needs to get out of these bounds. He starts to swing his hands around trying to get out of the bounds. He feels them start to loosen when the door handle turns. It opens slowly to reveal a small shadow. Too small to be Simon. The figure gets closer and closer to him and he can't believe who is standing in front of him.  
"Eleanor?" What is she doing here? That bitch ruined his life enough. "Eleanor, what's going on? Untie me. Where's Louis?" There are so many questions, but the only thing on his mind is LouisLouisLouis. "Is he okay? Is he hurt? I swear if that monster laid one finger on"  
He was cut off by Eleanor's shrill laugh. Harry cringed. Everything about her was annoying.  
"Oh Harry, poor love sick Harry." she said circling his chair. "He's fine, for now." She laughed again which made Harry jump. For now? What does she mean for now? "Don't worry you'll be fine. You'll be out of here soon enough. You'll walk out of here with your little Irish friend, and I'll walk out of here a millionaire." She walked over to him and leaned over until he could feel her breath on his neck. "I've tried him," she whispered in his ear. "He isn't even worth half that," she pulled away from him and smirked. He didn't understand what she meant at first but then it hit him. He felt sick. He's not sure if it's the brewing concussion or the realization that just washed over him, but next thing he knew he was letting up the contents of his stomach. Eleanor screamed, jumping back and stormed out of the room. Well at least she's gone, but what about Louis. Someone needs to help Louis.


	4. Same old, shh, but a different day

~Louis~  
Louis looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes are bloodshot and his face is red from crying. He leans over the sink and splashes his face with water. He can't even think straight. This has to be a nightmare. He's going to wake up and Harry is going to be safe in his arms. He walks back out to the living room to figure out a plan. He sees Zayn leaning his head on Liam's chest and it almost looks like they could be back together, but he doesn't have time to worry about that. "What are we going to do Liam?" Liam is snapped out of his trance when he hears his name leave Louis' lips. "I'm going to meet Simon," he declares, grabbing his phone. He starts typing his response when he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder.  
"I don't think that's a good idea Louis," he turns around to see Liam. "We don't even know where Simon is." Liam sighs when Louis doesn't stop typing. "You can't just agree to give yourself up. You can't give in to his demands. They could already be dead." The last part comes out almost as a shout. Guilt washes over him instantly when he realizes what he just said.  
"Don't say that!" Louis shouts. Harry can't be dead. He's not dead. Harry is alive and he needs Louis. Louis knows he has to save him. He's taken out of his thoughts when he hears Zayn sigh. "What do you propose I do then Liam? Huh! Do you want me to just leave him? I have to go!" He's practically screaming at Liam. He looks down at the floor. " I can't lose him," he murmurs. Liam grabs Louis' phone from his hands and types something quickly. He hands back the phone and Louis looks at the message Liam just sent.  
It reads, 'Before we even think about negotiating with you, we need proof of life for both Niall and Harry.' Louis sighs after reading the message and sits down on the sofa. He buries his face in his hands. All he can do now is wait for a response. Only a few minutes later his phone dings. Liam and Zayn make their way over to Louis and sit next to him, one on each side. Louis is staring at Simon's name on his phone. He takes a deep breath and reaches for the phone slowly. When he opens it he is met with a photo of Niall handcuffed to a pipe. His clothes are ripped, his mouth is gagged, and there are bruises littering his face. Zayn gasped at the sight and he could feel Liam grab his hand. They kept their hands held behind Louis' back. They all stared at the picture of Niall, the fear evident in his eyes. The next thing they know Simon sends another text. This time a video. Louis clicks on it and his stomach drops at the sight. He sees Harry, his Harry, tied to a chair. His head is hung in front of his body and he looks lifeless. You would not be able to tell he was alive just by looking at him. A hand reaches out to grab him by his hair and yanks his head up to show the camera. He makes a low groan, barely audible and with that the hand pushes his head back down. His head lolls back to its original position and the video ends. Louis replays the video on repeat until Liam reaches over and pauses it.  
"I can't listen to that anymore," Liam sighs. "Please turn it off." He gets up and starts pacing. He always paces when he is stressed. Louis goes to click out of the video when he notices a dark spot on the wrist that has their hand in Harry's hair.  
"That bitch! Why does she always feel the need to fuck with my life. She always comes in and ruins everything. This time she's really done it." He is screaming now and Zayn can practically see the steam coming off him. Louis keeps yelling and swearing until he is red in the face.  
"Louis mate," Zayn says calmly. "Calm down babes. What is it? What did you see" Next thing he knows, a phone is shoved into his face by a very disgruntled Louis.  
"It's Eleanor." Liam rushes over to see what Louis means. He grabs the phone and sits next to Zayn. They both lean in until their heads are touching as they try to examine what Louis is going on about. Then they see it, a small elephant tattoo.


	5. I'll be coming back for you

Liam, Louis, and Zayn are in the car on the way to the coordinates they got from Simon. Zayn opted to sit in the back with Louis, leaving Liam by himself up front. The silence is deafening. Louis hasn't stopped shaking, it's hard to breathe. His thoughts are a raging river rushing through his brain, drowning him. "I still don't think this is a good idea," Liam sighs. Louis is about to snap at him, but before he does he feels Zayn's calming touch on this leg. He looks up and is met with Zayn's warm eyes. He missed his best friend, he always knew how to make him feel safe. Not as safe as Harry made him feel, but safe nonetheless.  
"I have to do this," Louis begins. Zayn squeezes his hand on Louis' leg for encouragement. "I can't let him hurt Niall or Harry. Not because of me." He knew Simon took them because of what he did. He never liked it when Louis was himself. He always wanted Louis to be miserable, and Louis never knew why. He was only a kid, just a mere 18 years old. He was vulnerable, away from home for the first time. It wasn't fair how he was treated. It wasn't fair that he had to hide who he truly was. It was all not fair.  
"But what about you mate?" Liam says taking Louis out of his self pity. "What about what happens to you?" Liam looks at him through the rearview mirror, a clear look of worry on his face. To be honest Louis doesn't care what happens to him, as long as Harry is safe.  
"Nothing will happen to me," Louis assures him. "Simon won't actually hurt me. He just wants to take Harry away from me. He knows that would hurt enough." He truly believes what he is telling Liam. Simon wants him to suffer by taking Harry, his Harry, away from him. He wants Louis to be lonely and miserable just like he is. That bastard. When they pull up to the abandoned warehouse they were supposed to meet Simon at, Louis practically sprints inside. He didn't even wait for Liam to stop the car, earning him some minor scrapes on his hands and knees. When he gets inside the large space, he can hardly see anything. The building is dark and clammy, and it smells of rusted pipes and mold. In the center of the room where a beam of light from the window lands, he can see a figure hunched over and tied up in a chair. There is a bag over the figures head and he can't help but run over. He did it. He found Harry. He pulls the bag over his head and can't help but feel disappointed when it reveals a head of blonde hair instead of Harry's chocolate curls. Of course Louis is relieved that Niall is okay, but what about Harry. Where is Harry? Liam rushes over when he sees a bloody Niall and quickly unties him. Zayn is pulling Niall into an embrace and making sure he is safe. Louis stumbles back and frantically starts looking around the building for Harry.  
"Nice to see you again, Louis." his head snaps up looking for the owner of that sickening voice. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. When his eyes finally land on Simon, he can't contain himself. He storms over to where he is standing when a firm hand grabs his wrist.  
"Listen here you son of a bitch," Louis growls. He would be beating the shit out of Simon, if Liam wasn't pulling him back. "Give me Harry. Where's Harry?" He is screaming at this point. All he sees is red and he feels himself getting dizzy. He hears Simon chuckle and it makes Louis feel sick. He needs Harry. Where. Is. Harry.  
"Now Louis, you didn't think I would just hand him over did you? I need to make sure you behave yourself when you're with me." A sick grin spreads across Simon's face as he walks closer to Louis. "Now come on, Lou. We're leaving." Lou. Only Harry can call him Lou.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," he spits. "Not until I see Harry. That was the deal, me FOR him not me AND him." Louis may not be thinking clearly, but he knows better than to go with Simon before Harry is safe with the other boys.  
"I get you, then you get Harry. How else would I ensure you don't try to run. Don't worry you'll get your chance to say goodbye. Then we will be on the first plane out, and you will be mine forever." Louis can't help himself. He breaks free from Liam's grip and feels his fist connect with Simon's jaw.  
Simon stumbles back holding where Louis punched. "Do that again and you won't get to say goodbye." Louis deflates and Zayn pulls him into a hug. He can't keep the tears in and they spill onto Zayn's shoulder. At least he gets to say goodbye. At least Harry will be safe. He feels Simon's hand on his shoulder and Louis tenses. He gives Liam and Niall a hug and follows Simon to his car. He leans his head against the cold glass and finds himself drifting into sleep.


	6. The perfect sky is torn

~Liam~  
Liam watches as Simon's car pulls away, leaving a trail of dust as he takes Louis away forever. A stray tear slides down his cheek and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. Simon said if they followed him it would result in death for both Louis and Harry. He said that once him and Louis were on a plane out, they would get coordinates to Harry's location. He is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Niall groan in pain and he rushes over to help Zayn lift him into the car.   
Once they get Niall into the back seat, they take their spots in the front and passenger seats. Zayn reaches over and takes his hand and their eyes meet. Where did it all go wrong? Everything was finally going to be okay? They had planned their reunion tour, Harry and Louis were finally free, and him and Zayn were going to announce they were back together and engaged. Now everything has gone to shit.  
"I know where he is, where they are heading," Niall says from the back seat, wincing as he clutches his side. Liam and Zayn both snap their heads to Niall. "I recognized it. The house I mean. It's the place we were at during judges' houses." Liam quickly puts the car in drive and speeds off towards the place where it all began.


	7. When I saw your face I fell in love

~Harry~  
He finally gets the rope undone from his wrists. He brings them to his front and rubs where they were previously bound, burns already forming. Now all he can do is wait for Simon or Eleanor to come back and he can make an escape. His mind is racing to Louis. He hopes Louis is safe at home with Liam and Zayn. He hopes he is cuddled up on the couch and watching Grease for the hundredth time. He hopes he is doing anything else besides looking for him. Louis doesn't know what's in store for him, but Harry does. Simon has always been obsessed with Louis. He would always make Louis stay back and practice longer. He used to say it was because Louis needed the practice, but everyone knew that was bullshit. Louis didn't need practice, his voice was perfect. It always has been. That's when Harry started to get suspicious. He confronted Simon once and it turned ugly. It ended with Harry getting a bruise on his cheek the size of Simon's fist. He avoided Louis the rest of that week, until the bruise went away. When he went to see Louis for their weekly movie marathon, he was told by the other boys that Simon had flown him out to California by himself. Louis wasn't the same when he got back. The light in his eyes had become dull, he wouldn't hold eye contact with Harry, and he canceled their movie tradition. It broke Harry, he couldn't understand why Louis had shut him out. He knows now that it was Simon's fault. He made Louis sign a contract that ruined everything. He had to hide who he was, he had to stay away from Harry in public, and he had to start 'dating' that bitch Eleanor. Speak of the devil and he (or she in this case) shall appear. The knob on the door starts turning slowly and before the door is even fully open he is pushing Eleanor out of the way and sprinting up the stairs. He recognizes the house instantly, the place where he first knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Louis. He makes his way through the familiar building, taking each twist and turn with speed until he finds himself running out the front door.


	8. Just how fast the night changes

~Louis~  
Louis is forced awake when the car screeches to a stop. He looks up and sees Harry. He can't believe his eyes, but then Harry spots something behind him and takes off, running away from him. He goes to get out of the car when he is tugged back to his spot by Simon. He tries to fight his way loose, but Simon's grip tightens. He finally works up the strength to break free from Simon, when he hears a click. He turns around slowly, and his stomach drops when he is faced with the barrel of a gun pointed right at his forehead. Next thing he knows he sees Eleanor running out of the house, blood dripping from her knows and down her face. She runs in the same direction Harry did, and Louis gasps when he sees a matching gun in her hands. He doesn't even have time to react when Simon is suddenly pulled out of the car. He looks up to see Liam yanking him by his shirt. He takes one swing at him and it makes Simon drop the gun.   
That's all Louis needs, and with no hesitation he is taking off following the path Harry and Eleanor took. He hears Harry shout, and he runs faster. The tears already falling from his eyes. He freezes when he sees it. Eleanor has a gun pointed at Harry's head. "Don't do this," Louis shouts. Both Harry and Eleanor's eyes snap towards him. Harry looks relieved, but Eleanor just looks pissed. He never understood why she hated Harry so much. Harry was nothing but kind to her. Harry was nothing but kind to anybody. He was such a good person and Louis couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met someone as wonderful as Harry, let alone receive his love. "Eleanor you don't have to do this." He pleads. He hopes to take the attention off of Harry and onto him, but Eleanor doesn't move her arm.  
She looks up at him. Louis thinks he sees something flash in her eyes, guilt, sadness, he can't quite place it. It doesn't last long before her face turns cold and she lets out a chuckle. "Do you understand how much money I am going to make off of you and your soon to be non existent husband?" she says as she takes a step closer to Harry. He can't let her hurt Harry. Louis rushes towards Harry. She pulls the safety back and pulls the trigger.


	9. Right now, I'm completely defenceless

~Harry~  
Harry closes his eyes and braces for the bullet. At least he got to see Louis one last time before he leaves him forever. He hears the blast of the gun and then feels the force of a body fall on top of him. He opens his eyes expecting to see blood. He does, but it's not coming from him. He looks over to see the blue eyes that captivated him at just 16. His heart swells for a moment, a very short moment, until he realizes that the small body he has been longing to hold, is the source of the crimson substance. Louis took the bullet for him. He rushes over to Louis and scoops him into his arms bridal style. He takes off, running towards the familiar Irish voice calling their names. He is well aware Eleanor still has the gun, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is Louis and his safety. He looks down at the small boy who is starting to drift out of consciousness. This can't be happening. He has to run faster. He finally makes it to Niall, who helps him get Louis into the backseat of the car. Harry hops in after him and places Louis' head on his lap. He strokes his hair with one hand and engulfs Louis' smaller hand in his other. Louis looks up at him, his breathing is shallow and his eyes are struggling to stay open. He can't lose Louis. He needs Louis. Louis is the air in his lungs, he is his light. Without him, all Harry sees is darkness. Louis tries to speak, but ends up coughing blood. "Niall," Harry yells. Niall runs to him. "We need to get Louis to the hospital now, or he won't make it." Niall frantically makes his way to the driver's seat and yells for Liam and Zayn.  
Harry looks out the window, only moving his eyes from Louis for a split second. Liam is standing over Simon pointing a gun to his head. "Go! Get Louis to the hospital. We'll be fine." Liam shouts without taking his eyes off of the scumbag lying in the dirt. Zayn is on the phone, Harry assumes with the police. That's all Niall needed to hear before he steps on the gas, speeding to the hospital. Harry returns his gaze to the bleeding boy in his lap. Louis looks up at him, the color already drained from his face. Harry leans down and presses a kiss to his temple. He didn't even realize he was crying until Louis reached up to wipe away the tear.  
"Baby don't cry," Louis says. It comes out more as a whisper and Harry can tell he is slipping away. "I love you Haz, never forget that." Louis eyes shut and his hand goes limp within Harry's. No. He can't be dead. He just can't be. He pulls Louis' lifeless body into his chest and he can't hold in the sob that has been brewing since he saw the small boy covered in blood, lying in the dirt. He buries his face in the crook of Louis' neck and holds him tighter. He can't let go. He's not ready to let go.  
They halt to a stop in front of the hospital. Harry grabs Louis and starts running towards the doors. "There is a copy of his medical information in the glove box," he calls to Niall without looking back. He runs through the sliding doors and heads snap towards him. "Help! I need help! Somebody help me!" He is met with doctors and nurses from every direction taking Louis from his arms and placing him on a gurney. Harry doesn't let go of his hand. Niall runs through the doors right after them, holding the small card that tells them everything medical they need to know about Louis. They run down the white corridor until they get to a large set of grey double doors. Then suddenly they stop. This makes Harry hold on tighter.  
"Sir you can't come any farther," the blonde nurse looks up at him. He doesn't respond, he doesn't even breathe. He just stares at the body that was the love of his life. "Sir, let go."  
"Harry," his attention is grabbed when a hand is laid on his shoulder. He turns around to see Niall who is looking at him through glossy eyes. "Harry, you have to let go. They can't help Louis from here." Harry knows he's right but he can't find the strength to let go.  
"If we don't get him into surgery now, he won't make it," another nurse yells. Harry lets go when a strong arm pulls him back by his shirt. He stands there helplessly as the nurses disappear with Louis. He knows the doctors will do everything they can, he's just not sure if it will be enough.


	10. Only half a blue sky

It's been three hours since they took Louis back for surgery. So far Harry has refused to speak, to even move. He's still standing next to those tall grey doors, those fucking grey doors. The barrier between him and the one person he needs. He only moves when a familiar looking doctor comes out of those doors and directs Harry to sit down. He takes a seat next to Niall who is talking to Liam and Zayn. Harry hadn't even noticed their arrival. They all look towards the doctor awaiting the news.  
'He's alive," Harry's body relaxes, but only for a second before the doctor continues. "He's alive for now. We did everything we could, but he lost a lot of blood. He's not conscious, but you can see him shortly" he directs the last part towards Harry. "A nurse will come get you."  
The doctor turns around to leave, when Harry finally finds the strength to speak. "He's going to be okay though, right?" he asks, his voice breaking at the end. He can feel the tears welling in his eyes. The doctor sighs.  
"I'm going to be honest with you, it doesn't look good." With that the doctor turns and goes over to talk to the nurse, both of them glancing at Harry as they speak. He has to make it, he has to live, he WILL live. Harry repeats these words over and over again until he is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Niall say his name. He looks at him for the first time since the nurses took Louis away. His eyes fall to the small blue bag in Niall's hands.  
"I saw it in the glovebox when I was getting Louis' medical card," With all the shit that has taken place over the last 16 hours, Harry had completely forgotten about his anniversary plans. He takes the bag from Niall's hands and pockets the small velvet box. As he is discarding the blue bag in the garbage can a few steps away from their spot, he sees the nurse beckon him over. He walks over to her and she gives him an apologetic smile.  
"The doctor said you can go back and see him now, hun," she says, her voice smooth and comforting. Harry takes a deep breath calming himself. He doesn't know why he is so nervous, he is getting to see Louis. Louis is alive. He should be overjoyed and not anxious. Deep down he thinks he feels this way because he knows this might be the last time he ever sees him. As much as he is trying to be optimistic, he knows Louis' chances aren't good. He follows the nurse through the hallways, they smell of bleach and death. When they get in front of room 14, the nurse pats his arm and starts walking back the way they came. He reaches out and grabs the handle, he pulls it open and his heart drops. Louis has always been small, but he looks unbelievably tiny lying in that hospital bed. Harry can't keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes at the sight of his husband lying there hooked to so many machines. He hates those machines. The nurse finishes up checking on Louis and then steps out to give Harry some privacy. He drags the chair up to the bed so he can be closer to Louis.  
"Louis. My Louis." He takes Louis' small, frail hands and engulfs them between his own. He brings their hands up towards his mouth and presses his lips onto the back of Louis'. "He already took you away once. I can't lose you again. I need you Lou. I need you to be here with me. I can't do this without you. I can't go on without you. You are so strong baby. You've always been that way. I'm not as strong as you. I can't do it alone. Please come back to me Louis please. We will be free. Just you and me. We can have the life we always dreamed of. We will adopt so many little siblings for Freddie that we will have to buy a bigger house. One close to a football pitch so you can teach them how to play just like you always wanted. Just come back to me please." His voice breaks and the tears take over his vision. He wipes his face with the back of his hand, feeling the cold metal of his rings. The ring. "I have something for you. I know it's not quite our anniversary yet, but now seems like the right time to give this to you." He reaches into his pocket and grabs the ring out of the box and holds it up so Louis can see it. Well that is if he were awake. "I found it this morning, and I knew it was perfect. I know we said no rings when we got married, but now we are free and I can't go another day without giving this to you." He lifts Louis' hand and slides it onto his finger. "See, perfect fit," Harry says sporting a watery smile. "You are my everything Louis, you are the sky, my world is not complete without you." He leans down and plants a soft meaningful kiss against Louis' lips. "I love you." As Harry pulls away, he can hear the high pitch noise that solidifies Harry's biggest fear. That Louis is never coming back. It's almost as if Louis was holding on so he could hear those three words one last time. So he could kiss Harry one last time.  
Louis is gone, and with him so is half of Harry. Without Louis, Harry has no future, no light. He's alone in the darkness and stuck in the past. Everyone told him that he could find happiness again, but Harry didn't stick around long enough to find out. Less than two weeks after it happened, just a few days after they lowered Louis' body into the ground, Harry passed. The doctors say it was Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy. Harry died of a broken heart.


	11. I'll see your face again

As sure as the blue sky looks over the green of the earth,  
those blue eyes will always be watching over the green.  
The earth however is obsolete without the sky.  
The sky is the sun, the stars, the light.  
When the sky left, the earth was immersed into darkness.  
The earth longed to feel the sky's touch;  
longed for its presence, its love.  
Left alone without the sky, the earth could not grow.  
It could not sustain itself enough to go on.  
Instead it broke, split down the middle and fell apart.  
The broken earth was met with the light of the sky in a new way.  
They were together again, both lacking the life that had once previously filled them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of my story. Basically the title and the poem is a metaphor for L & H. L being the sky (blue like his eyes) and H being the earth (green like his eyes). I wrote the poem before writing the book and it is just about how H could not live without L and how they meet again after life. (This is all made up and does not represent their actual lives) Thank you so much for reading this. If you have any questions or comments, my writing twitter handle is @// FineLineL0u28. Always remember to be brave and TPWK

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it.


End file.
